Tray tables are widely used in most aircraft seat assemblies. The tray table sub-assembly is typically pivoted on a pair of arms which allows the tray table to swivel between deployed and stowed positions, for example, relative to the back of the aircraft seat. This can provide a convenient table for a person sitting in a position facing the rear of the seat, such as a passenger situated aft of a forward-facing seat. When deployed, tray tables may be used as a surface for supporting food, drink, or other items, such as for work or entertainment during travel. The pivoting nature of the tray table may be useful in allowing the tray table to be readily deployed when desired by a seated passenger or readily stowed, such as to facilitate egress or ingress relative to the seat.
Different latch assemblies exist for retaining tray table assemblies in an upright stowed position when not in use. Various latch assemblies include either a lever (e.g., which may be rotated around an axis) or a slider (e.g., which may move linearly) that may be moved over a portion of a tray table assembly in the upright stowed position. In such a configuration, the lever or the slider can obstruct the pivoting motion of the tray table assembly. In many cases, the lever or slider can stop the tray table assembly from further movement after the tray table assembly has been pivoted to an upright stowed position against the rear of the seat.
Various issues, however, may arise with such latch assemblies. A lever or slider, for example, may protrude a sufficient amount as to be easily bumped by passengers during ingress or egress from the seat. This incidental contact may trigger inadvertent release and sudden movement of the tray assembly table, which may result in injury to passengers or damage to passengers' belongings or other items. Inadvertent release and corresponding harm may similarly occur due to forces or contact encountered during a crash scenario. Additionally, a lever or slider may be a projecting feature that poses an increased risk of injury for a passenger in a crash scenario. Furthermore, a lever or slider may also add additional weight to an aircraft, which is desirably avoided.